My Angel
by darkestfan
Summary: Michael escaped. With Adam. Suprise ! Adam begins living with Michael after his promise of watching out for him. There is doubt and trust issues, but it sums up somewhere. And Adam has to deal with it while hiding from his two step-brothers
1. Chapter 1

"Adam whatever happens don't let go" a voice told him. Adam looked up from his crouching position in the Cage. He grabbed the arm that was stretched out for him to take. He held on and felt like he was flying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam woke up, but not on a bed. He woke up on the ground. He took his surroundings. He was at the cemetery.

"What the hell" he said. He got up and looked around for any source of life. A groan got his attention.

"Uhhhhhh..." The voice said. Adam saw right next to him was a man. He took in his appearance. He had black hair, which was dirty. The man was wearing a suit jacket and a white collared shirt. He had a black tie also. His pants were a mess, the black was mixed with dirt and mud. It even had scorch marks. He was also wearing what looked like leather shoes.

"What the fuck" Adam said while scratching his head. A lot of questions were pouring in his head. What happened, where am I, who is this, why am I here popped up, but the one question that got to him was. "I thought I was in hell" he said "with Michael, Lucifer and Sam". Another groan got to him. He looked at the man and felt both confusion and pity. He searched his pockets hoping to find money. He was glad when he found five hundred dollars in his wallet.

He picked up the man and put his arm around his shoulder and started walking out of the cemetary with the guy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam looked for a motel. 'Heh, I feel just like them...' He thought thinking about the two guys who caused the mess. 'Wait I thought Lucifer is free. I guess Dean was able to stop it' he thought. He remembered Sam falling with him to the hole and guessed he was still in hell.

After thirty minutes of looking, he was able to find a decent motel. He paid for two nights in a room with two beds, one for him and one for the stranger. He wondered why the girl at the desk didn't even question the unconscious man with him

When he opened the door to the room, he lied the guy over the first bed and got into the second bed himself. He drifted off to sleep after awhile. He dreamed, but it wasn't a pleasant dream. No it was nightmare.

'_HELP! Someone help me!'_

_'Sorry boy, no one's here to save you'_

_'Stop it'_

_'I'm having to much fun to stop'_

_'STOP IT'_

"Adam, Adam, ADAM" a voice screamed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam woke up. He sat up and felt he was sweaty and breathing heavyly. He looked and saw the stranger next to him.

"Sorry if I worried you" Adam said.

The man simply sat down at the edge and started to stare. "Uhh...pal you may want to stop I'm getting uncomfortable" Adam said.

"Adam..." The stranger said.

"How do you know my name" he said with panic.

"Adam, you don't remember me" the guy said.

Adam just stared.

The stranger sighed and said "Look real close".

Adam looked and squinted. He saw a light in the stranger and suddenly the light got brighter. He saw a form and it had a body of light and four faces. He remembered.

"Michael..." He said with hesitation, hoping to be wrong

"Yes Adam it's me" Michael said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam couldn't believe it. He thought that Michael was still in hell. 'I guess I was wrong' he thought. "Yes you were very wrong" Michael said. Adam looked at him with confusion. Michael got up and said "I am an archangel. I can read your mind"

Adam nodded and remembered his confusion. "What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in the Cage" he said with anger in his voice. "Shouldn't you be also" was his reply. Adam looked at Michael dumb-founded. "What happened" he asked. Michael put his two fingers on his forehead and Adam found himself floating in front of a cage.

He saw two things come out. Two light forms and one of them was shining brightly. When he got back to reality, Michael started speaking. "I escaped from the Cage and brought you with me" was his answer. "Why" was Adam's only response. "Lucifer's Cage is for Lucifer, not for someone like you" Michael said.

Adam stared. He couldn't believe this was the archangel that wore him and got him thrown into hell.

After minutes of eye-fucking, Michael broke the silence. "Go back to sleep, I will prepare everything tomorrow" he said while looking away. Adam obeyed and fell asleep, but without hearing wings flutter.

Michael was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam woke up.

He checked the clock next to his bed and groaned.

'It's only eight in the morning' he thought. 'Just a few more hours'. He heard wings flutter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The door broke. Adam got up and saw two suited men come into the room. He knew what they were. Angels.

"What do you want" he said with anger. It was their fault.

The two angels stepped back. Adam was suprised. He didn't think he was that scary. His smug thought only lasted a few seconds when he turned and saw Michael. 'It was him I heard' he thought.

Michael stared at the two angels. He recognized them. Dariel and Arabaki. His followers.

"Dariel, Arabaki what are you doing here" he asked. The two angels looked at each other, looking uncomfortable.

"Michael" the brown haired angel said "me and Arabaki were sent by Raphael to investigate. He told us that he felt something powerful here. We didn't expect you to be here". Michael looked at each and thought 'Raphael took command. Can't be suprised'. "Are you going to report this to him" Michael asked. They both nodded. Michael sighed while looking at the floor. Adam could hear him mumble "I'm sorry, brothers".

Suddenly Michael was behind the two. He had his blade in his right hand and raised his left hand. He stabbed Dariel and when he touched Arabaki his body went up in flames. Adam tried to drown out the screaming from the two, but it was useless. He could here the scream of anguish. He heard someone say "Close your eyes!"

He shut them. Even in darkness he saw a bright light. When the light disappeared, he saw two bodys on the floor. One had burned wing marks on his back and the other one was just a burned corpse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam couldn't believe it. Michael just killed other angels.

"Why" was all he could say.

Michael looked up and Adam saw. His eyes, that were once filled with pride, had sadness. Adam thought he was going to cry. 'I must be crazy. Angels don't express emotions' he thought.

Michael took a breath and said "If they told Raphael, he would have sent more to kill you".

Adam nodded. He's seen Raphael before. Not pretty.

Michael went closer to Adam and sat at the edge of the bed. Adam scooted further into the back of the bed. Michael looked hurt. Adam expected him to say something douchey, but what he said suprised the hell out of him.

"Adam..." he started "..I'm sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

Adam would have laughed from the apology if it wasn't for the serious look on Michael's face.

Michael waited for a response. It never came. "Adam, please say something. Its my understanding that after someone gives an apology you have to either accept or reject it."

Adam laughed hard. But not a sincere laugh. No it was a sarcastic laugh.

"You're kidding me right, Mike"

Michael cringed at being called Mike, but nontheless stayed quiet. Sadness still in his eyes. Adam continued his rant.

"You ressurrect me, promise me that I'll be reunited with my mother and then suddenly I'm in hell. With Lucifer, you and Sam fucking Winchester and you think saying I'm sorry will make up for that"

"I did save you from an eternity in Lucifer's cage."

For the moment Adam stayed quiet. "Are you gonna throw me back in" he asked.

Michael shaked his head and replied "No I'm not. I'm gonna do the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I will help you."

Adam snorted. "And how will you do that oh Great Archangel Michael"

Adam saw something change in Michael's eyes since they went from sad to serious.

"Adam, I know I have made mistakes, but try to understand I do feel sorry for what I have done. You were my vessel and looked where that got you. I should have been more careful with you so to make up for those mistakes I will promise you."

Adam, for once looked confused. "Promise me what?"

"I promise to watch out for you from now until the end."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And that's how Adam found himself in his current situation.

Michael was able to get him an apartment though Adam was suspicous on what he did to get it. His bet was on that he scared the landlord, but not on purpose. Michael merely stated that he was able to sweet talk the landlord. Adam rolled his eyes after that.

Adam couldn't complain about the apartment. It was in a town in Florida, so Disneyland, it had upgraded equipment (thanks to Michael's angel mojo) and two bedrooms with bathrooms for each room. Adam wondered about that until he realized Michael would live with him. He was skeptical about that but understood that Michael would need to live with him if he was going to watch him.

But the absolute best part of the apartment was the kitchen. If it wasn't for the upgraded equipment it would look like the kitchen in his old home. Adam broke down after that, remembering his mother and how he wouldn't see her until he died and hopefully would go to Heaven. Michael spent the morning comforting an emotional Adam.

**FLASHBACK TIME**

Michael and Adam were on their couch in their living room. Michael was stroking the hair of Adam's head on his lap. Adam was in a fetal position crying and dampening Michael's jeans.

"Ssshhhh, it will be okay Adam" Michael said.

Adam ignored the attempt in comfort and continued crying. He finally stopped after a few hours. Adam was about to get up when Michael pulled him up and hugged him. Adam was suprised with the display of emotion but returned the gesture.

"It will be okay Adam"

"I know"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**ADAM'S ROOM**

Adam looked at his bedroom. It had a simple bed with blue sheets, a bedside table with a laptop on top of it, a black wardrobe and green carpeting. The walls were painted blue as well. The main part of the room that interested Adam was the giant T.V by the wall. It was on top of a table and underneath the table were gaming consoles. 'Wow a PS3 and an XBox 360' Adam thought 'Thank you Michael.'

Adam was even more thankful when he saw a row of games for the consoles. That made him jump for joy and hug Michael. Michael hugged him back saying a sincere "you're welcome."

"Thank you, Thank you so much Mike!" Adam said.

Michael still cringed at the nickname, but hugged Adam back.

"You're welcome."

Adam realized at that moment that maybe Michael was sincere and that living with him wouldn't be so bad.

That night, Adam was getting ready to sleep. Michael also made them clothes so Adam wouldn't have to buy and since they were technically broke. Adam chuckled when he saw Michael in pajamas. If that wasn't funny enough it had angels on it. Adam wondered if Michael saw the irony.

He changed into a white shirt and gray pajama pants and was using his new laptop to watch Youtube videos when he heard talking from Michael's room.

**MICHAEL'S ROOM**

Michael's room wasn't that different from Adam's room except instead of a T.V it had a bookshelf. According to Michael, he wanted to 'catch up' with humanity so Adam won't laugh at him. In that one day, Michael read manner books, slang books and a questionable magazine. Adam said it just talks about women.

**FLASHBACK TIME**

Michael was sitting on the couch reading a book that teaches human slang when Adam dropped a magazine on his lap.

Michael picked it up and raised it to Adam. "What is this Adam" he said. The magazine had a naked blonde girl on the cover. The girl was on a car posing provoactively and on the top of the magazine it had PLAYBOY in gold lettering.

Adam was trying to keep his laughter down, but he couldn't help chuckling. "Its a magazine about women. Maybe you should read about it" Adam said.

Michael looked at the magazine and started to read it. Adam ran to his bathroom where he laughed loudly.

When Adam returned to the living room he saw the magazine underneath other books and Michael reading another book. His curiosity got the best of him. "So what'd you think?" Adam asked. He didn't see the blush on Michael's face that was covered by the book he was reading.

"It was...enjoyable" was all Michael said. Adam once again ran into his bathroom to laugh.

Michael blushed even more.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Michael's eyes were closed. He was sitting on his bed at the edge. Praying.

"Father, I don't know if you can here this, but I am going to say it anyway. I am out of the Cage and I brought Adam with me. I hope You realize that I now understand love for Your creation. I promise You I will watch him until the end. I pray that you here this and will guide me through this."

Michael opened his eyes and sighed before laying on his back on the bed and attempted to sleep.

Unknown to him Adam heard what he said.

"Thank you Michael" Adam said before sleep also took him.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to get out of the apartment"

It has been a week already for Adam. A week since he was pulled out of Lucifer's Cage. A week since Michael promised to watch him. A week since he started to live with Michael. Basically a domestic life with an archangel. It couldn't get any weirder.

But being cooped up in an apartment wasn't doing favors for Adam. He wanted to go out the day after they moved into the apartment, but Michael said it was to dangerous. Adam tried again, but was once again stopped by Michael.

After a week of begging he couldn't take it anymore.

"C'mon Michael. Can we please go out, I can't stand just being in this apartment" Adam begged.

Michael was sitting in chair next to the kitchen table eating lunch he mojo upped. Adam was sitting across him also eating. Adam wondered why Michael was eating since he didn't conventional needs to sustain himself. Michael merely said he wanted the 'human experience'.

Michael swallowed the burger meat that he chewing before taking in a breath.

"Very well Adam" Michael started.

Adam started to smile when Michael continued "We will do something, but I have to keep an eye on you."

Adam just grinned at Michael.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam would always deny it, but he was really a shopaholic. He would deny it to anyone who hasn't seen him shop. And the only people who have seen him shop was his mother and Michael.

Everyone expected Adam's mother to be a shopaholic, but it was really Adam who maxed out their credit cards.

Adam and Michael were inside a mall Michael found. Adam secretly thanked Michael's powers since he was able to make money. It wasn't counterfeit since it was legal money. Made by an archangel. Michael started to question Adam's moral faculties with shopping.

The moment that they entered Adam made a beeline towards the different shops. Michael simply followed Adam like a puppy. He watched Adam go to rack after rack of clothes since according to him "I can't stay in the clothes you made me. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you."

When Michael said he was going to the bookstore Adam came with him since he wanted to buy something there. Michael didn't see Adam buy loads of comics.

They were currently sitting in the food court eating snacks. Michael saw that Adam had four bags with him and that didn't count the five bags Adam made Michael carry.

The four bags had clothes for Adam while the five other bags had clothes for Michael. Michael saw that Adam mostly bought him leather jackets and collared shirts. There were a few jeans and even a pair of shoes.

In Adam's bags it had jackets, but not leather. There were also a few shirts, jeans and shoes. Michael saw that most of the bags contents were comics.

"Why do you have so much comics" he asked.

Adam looked up from the fries he was devouring to look at Michael. He started to rub the back of his neck with emberassment.

"Oh...you see when I was just a little boy I really liked comic books" Adam said

Michael nodded when Adam continued.

"I didn't really like fairytales so my mom..." He trailed off.

"You don't have to talk about it Adam" Michael said.

"No I want to. I didn't really like fairytales so my mom read me comic books. I really liked the superheroes and their stories. So I bought these so I can read about them again."

Michael nodded and they ate in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adam was sitting alone in the food court. He was sitting alone since Michael took all the bags and disapeared to the apartment so Adam can have more time at the mall. Michael told him to pray to him when he wanted to go. Afam realized Michael wanted to give him space after mentioning his mother.

Adam didn't want to be alone since it reminded him he was really alone. He stood up and started to walk around the mall.

Adam saw the families and he started to hurt. 'That was supposed to be my life' he thought.

He saw the sons and daughters of happy couples, the group of friends that were laughing and talking. He envied them since he wanted that life, but no he had to have the life that had monsters in it.

When Adam couldn't take it anymore he prayed for Michael.

'Michael please come and get me. Take me home. Please.'

Adam was close to tears when he heard a rustle of wings. It was Michael. He was thankful he was in an area without anyone but him.

"Adam are you okay" Michael asked

"Yeah...I'm okay" Adam said while trying to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill.

"You're crying"

Adam looked away from Michael for just a moment. "Just take me home Michael. Please."

Michael nodded and took Adam's hand. They disapeared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flying for Adam was an experience. He felt himself be pushed from the ground and felt the air of the skies. It lasted for only a moment and he found himself at the apartment.

Adam turned to Michael and hugged him. He returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much" Adam said. He realized he said that so many times.

"You're welcome"

When they seperated Adam went to his room and saw that all the stuff he bought were all neatly unpacked.

Adam read a few comics before realizing it was close to ten already. He started to prepare for sleep. He didn't notice Michael was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Michael realized Adam wasn't leaving his room he left to go to his other home. Heaven.

He knew he had to avoid other angels since it would draw attention to Adam. He walked along the axis of Heaven and went to the personal Heaven of a person Adam knew personally. His mother.

He saw Kate Milligan's heaven. She was wearing a dress with an apron and was making what seemed to be breakfast when a shout from upstairs got her attention.

"Mommy" a voice said

Michael saw a seven year old Adam Milligan. He was wearing a t-shirt with the Batman logo and shorts. He ran barefoot until he reached his mother. He hugged her.

"What's wrong Adam" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you" The small Adam said while grinning.

Kate laughed and told him to go back upstairs and play. He ran to his room and shut door.

Michael then found himself being stared at by one Kate Milligan.

"Are you an angel" she asked

"Yes, Ms. Milligan. I am an angel. I come asking a favor from you" Michael said.

Kate grinned and nodded. "I am an angel whose duty is to watch your son Adam."

Kate looked up and Michael saw that she was happy, knowing her son was still alive.

"Adam is alive" she said with a suprising tone.

"Yes and I need your help"

"Yes what can I do"

"Your son misses you and he almost broke down today. He has broken down in the past, but I can't stand to see him so sad. So I wish to take you to his dreams so he can see you one more time. And yes Adam knows about me."

Kate nodded with understanding. "Very well I will go, but can I atleast get your name."

Michael stiffened, he didn't want to be discovered so he told her first the story so far (Hehehe...show reference) about how he is the archangel Michael and blah blah blah Adam is out of hell. He was slapped after that. It didn't hurt but it stung him inside.

"I am mad, but I am thankful since you decided to watch him Michael" Kate said after slapping him "I will go with you then if it is to see my son". Michael was rubbing the cheek that was slapped with his right hand.

"Thank you and I know I deserved that. So one more thing, please don't reveal I was here. The last thing I want is for angels to go after Adam."

"Yes I will keep your secret"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

WOW I can't believe how much work I was able to do. So to the point reviews please. Positive only.


End file.
